1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard, and more particular to a steerable sled board, wherein the rider is able to control the sledding route of the sled board in the downhill direction.
2. Description of Related Arts
Snow sports are considered as one of the most popular outdoor activities throughout the world. Generally speaking, there are two types of snow sports, which are skiing and sledding. Accordingly, skiing, including snowboarding and traditional skiing, requires the skier standing on the snowboard or skiing boards with foot bindings at the player's boots. In order to control the speed and direction during skiing, the skier must stand in a dynamic stance with the body weight forward to keep the balance of the skiing movement and shift the body weight to make a turn or slow down the speed.
Sledding, similar to sliding, requires the rider lying down in a prone or seated position. Therefore, the body center of gravity is lowered during sledding to make the sled board more stable and to increase the sledding speed. Similar to skiing technique, the rider is able to shift the body weight in order to make a turn or slow down the speed. Or, the rider may simply drag his or her boots in the snow for making a turn or for deceleration. Since the body center of gravity is lowered during sledding, the rider is hard to steer the sled board by shifting the body weight of the rider. Especially during the high speed sledding movement, a slightly shift of the body weight will make an uncontrollable sharp turn, or even flip over the sled board.